All or Nothing
by Pharaoh's Servant
Summary: When a Goddess is doubting whether she's able to be loved for who she is, her heart chooses Domon as the candidate to test her. A/U fic. Original Character/Domon. Again, this is A/U. No flames please! I hope you all enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Hiya everyone! Okay, here goes, my, I guess, first, true fic on ffn. I hope you all enjoy it, so, here are the warnings, disclaimers, and whatnot.

Warning: In later chapters, cursing and sexually humored jokes. That should pretty much be it. If anyone finds anything else they'd like me to warn against, let me know (IN A NICE MANNER! ^_^) and I'll be sure to add it in. Oh, and this deals with magical things and whatnot, so, if you're against even people writing about multiple Gods and Goddesses, I guess this isn't for you. I repeat, IF YOU DON'T LIKE WRITINGS ABOUT MAGIC AND GODS AND GODDESSES, DON'T READ THIS FIC. And if you do, and you don't like it, or if you just don't like it, please don't flame me. I have little enough self-esteem as it, and I can't take that. I had posted another fic about a week ago, and then pulled it that night because of the horrible flames I got, so, no flames. 

Disclamer: I don't own G Gundam, dammit! However, I have assimilated Domon and Kyoji into my male harem, so……. ^_^

All or Nothing

Chapter 1

"Hey!" A small, mousy looking girl with brown hair and blue green eyes dropped down beside two other girls, one with wings and one without. She folded her own wings and turned to one of the other girls. "Where are you headed off to now Cat-chan?"

            "Oh, hi, Bekah-chan!" Cat and the other girl said in unison. The next line was shared between all three, "What's up?"

            All three of the girls gathered in the spot smiled at each other.  All three were Goddesses of the new order, loyal the Great Kami-sama.  The first, the one who had dropped from the sky, was Rebekah, Goddess of Dreams. Her folded wings were of an opal color, and she was wearing a sleeveless indigo dress that went to her knees with a vale-type light blue material underneath that that went to her feet. Various jewels and metals were draped over her as well, adorning her, her wings, and her dress.  The second, the one without wings, held the title of Goddess of the Woods. Her name was Achika. She was wearing a dark green dress that extended to the floor. Around her neck, a yellow star pendant perched, while on her right hand, a silver ring resembling vines stood. The third and final girl there was the youngest looking of the three, not to say that the others weren't attractive, however, she had the most girlish looks. Her name was Cat, and she was the Supreme High Goddess Of The Universe x6. She sported a pair of magnificent Prussian Blue wings that held a silver Chinese dragon facing inward on the back of each one. She was wearing a dark blue dress to match her wings that flowed over her feet. It had an open back that was laced with silver, an oval neck, and there was silver lining on the bottoms of the flared sleeves and the bottom of the dress as well. She had long, straight, chestnut hair that fell to about the middle of her thighs, and perched upon it all was a silver tiara, not very ornate, or tall, but it was of woven silver, two strands twisted loosely about each other. More silver adornments were clipped to the ridge of bone in her wings and thin, silver lines, tassel-like, dropped down from the main silver piece.  A small necklace, again made of silver, enclosed her neck, holding a hematite ring with an opal set into it. Two silver bracelets dangled from her thin wrists, and on her left hand, a thin silver ring with a dark blue sapphire and an amethyst stone set into it sat in front of a slightly thicker silver band. All three were closer than sisters, and had had some pretty wild times together.

            "So, what's up with you, Bekah?" Achika asked again.

            "I wanted to ask Cat where she was headed off to now. She left so quickly from the court meeting-"

            "Don't remind me about those meetings…" Achika shuddered. "These robes are so stifling and it's so packed in that palace room!"

            "I wouldn't complain." Cat said, in a slightly exasperated voice. "You're not the Great Kami-sama's daughter, adoptive or not. I have people bowing to me all over the place--no personal space at all—and my robes! Especially with that huge head-dress and all the rest of those wing adornments!" Cat exclaimed. "I'm just glad I'm out of most of them." Cat snapped her fingers and the rest of the jewelry, except for the necklace and the rings on her finger disappeared and her hair twisted itself into a long braid.

            "Good idea. I forgot about mine." Bekah snapped her fingers and the adornments she had been decorated with vanished.

            "But, you're right, it must be hard--"

            "Though it is kinda fun to wear all that stuff, and I do look so very good in it!" Cat cut her sisters off as they started to agree with her and give her some pity. It wasn't the best thing to do. 

            WHAP! SLAM! Achika and Bekah hit Cat hard on the back of her head, so hard, in fact, that she went plowing face-first into the ground. They were both sporting major sweatdrops as Cat's body twitched on the ground and she muttered, "I just had to open my big mouth, didn't I? Ohhhh………" Cat's head collapsed back onto the ground.

            "C'mon imouto-chan, we all know you're faking!" Achika stifled a laugh and helped her friend up. "You've been through worse before."

            "So?! It still hurt!" Cat whined.

            "Suuuure it did." Achika rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Now that you're up, you can tell us where you were headed off to so quickly!" Bekah started before her Cat could leave.

            "Yeah!" Achika chorused.

            "Uh, umm, I don't want to tell!" Cat snapped open her wings and tried to take off, but Bekah grabbed her long, newly done, braid. "Oh no you don't! You can't hide something from your older sisters… You should know that by now! NOW SPILL!"

            "Lemme go! Lemme go! Oh! Ouch! Off of the braid! I swear I'm gonna kill you if you don't let go!" Cat screamed.

            "I'm not letting go until you tell! Oh?" Bekah looked down and raised her eyebrows as Achika grabbed onto Cat's braid as well. "Achika?" Rebekah asked, seeing her sister join in on holding Cat's braid.

            "If she's trying to get away this hard without telling us what she's doing, it's too good not to know what's going on!"

            Bekah sweatdropped at her sister's actions and said, "Uh, alright."

            Cat took advantage of the opportunity where her sisters were off guard and yanked her braid out of her sister's hands. While petting her braid and massaging the back of her head, she yelled, "Fine! If it means that much to you all, I'll tell you! Just leave my poor hair alone!"

            "So spill already!" The two anxious Goddesses yelled back.

            "Okay! Okay! Well, umm, you see…….. I want to; I'm going to go, to go…"

            "To go do what?" Bekah and Achika asked, leaning closer to Cat.

            "To, oh do you promise you won't laugh?!?!?" Cat asked.

            "Yeah!" Bekah and Achika said hurriedly, "Just tell us already!"

            "I want to go into an Alternate G Gundam Universe, so that I don't interfere with the main world actions—"

            "Oh that's no biggie!" Achika and Bekah rolled there eyes. "What's the big fuss over that?" 

            "To see if I can get Domon to fall in love with me." Cat finished. Five, four, three, Cat was counting down in her head, two, one--  CRASH!!!!!!!!!! Achika and Rebekah had fallen to the ground.

            Achika got up quickly, but shook her head slowly as she did so. "Oh our predictable little Cat."

            "I am not LITTLE!!!!!! I'm taller than you, remember that, runt." Cat muttered.

            Achika's eyes narrowed and an enchanted vine wrapped tightly around Cat's mouth. As she clawed frantically at it, Achika coolly replied, "Watch it. I may be small, but I am still your older sister. I wouldn't forget that imouto-chan." She let the vine fall. "I had a feeling you'd be heading after him sometime soon. You were spending an awful lot of time guarding and watching that Universe after all…." Achika smiled, but Bekah, who was getting up, wasn't.

            "CAT YUY-MAXWELL!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bekah's eyes flashed with anger as she yelled Cat's name. "Don't you have enough guys already!?!?! You have your two main ones, Heero and Duo, but, what about your others lovers, huh? Are you forgetting about them so soon? Going after fresh meat now, huh? Oh well, I guess one can't be satisfied with the same men forever!" Bekah yelled accusingly.

            Cat bit her tongue and stepped back, as though trying to get away from her sister's harsh words, and her hands flew to her mouth in fists as her eyes watered. Achika sensed and saw her little sister's distress and she stepped forward, putting her arms around Cat. "Bekah!! Watch your tone! She's still young and she has a big heart! Can she help it if she falls in love so easily? Do not deny her her happiness! Remember that you are free to take more than one husband as well. She truly loves all of the people she is with, and that is why she can keep so many lovers. Because they know she loves them and that she will never abandon them!"

            Out of the way Achika! I'm not finished with her yet! Two was fine, four was iffy, but now, now she's after FIVE! That's out of the question! Your encouraging and sheltering and indulging her silly ideals that she can have so many lovers/husbands only makes if worse!"

            Cat swallowed her tears and stepped forward. "I don't want to seduce him, baka! Do you think I want to look like this, " Cat motioned to herself, "in front of him?! You're wrong if you do! I want to see if he'll love me for who I really am! The others, they saw me like this! I want to know if Domon will see me for more than just a pretty face!"

            Achika stepped back. "You don't mean-! That's crazy! Do you know what would happen to you if it doesn't work?!?!"

            "I know very well! I know that I could loose this life and body forever if he doesn't love me back!"

            "Besides," Achika continued, "the spell itself takes a great deal of magic to perform! This spell could kill you! Don't you understand that?!!? And-and," Achika faltered, trying to think of things that could deter her sister from using this spell. "You'd be a true mortal! You'd only know about this place!" Achika yelped, referring to their other-worldly home. "You wouldn't be able to communicate with us, and vice versa! If you don't meet the spell's requirements, in the set amount of time, you'll be banished to a world of darkness! And if you die in that world, your soul will be shredded and lost forever!"

            A quiet voice, belonging to Bekah, broke into Achika's diatribe. "You'd throw away everything you have here, just to see if you could get one man to love you?" She asked. "A man who's so temperamental he may not even realize what you want him to until it's to late?"

            "Yes." Cat answered softly. "If I can't win someone like that, what hope did I have with any of my own?"

            "You'd risk never seeing Heero, Duo, Yami-Yugi, Bakura, or any of us ever again?" Bekah continued.

            "Y-yes." Cat nodded.

            "So this is your wish spun from your dreams?"

            "Yes." Cat answered more firmly.

            "Then let's go to my spell room and we'll fulfill your dream." 

            And with that, Bekah turned on her heel and began to walk away briskly. Achika followed next, and then Cat went as well, following weekly, yet confidently.

Well, everyone, there's the first chapter. I hope to get chapter two out tomorrow! Please Review!


	2. All or Nothing Chapter 2

Hi everyone! I'm back again. Here's the warnings and whatnot.

Warning: In later chapters, cursing and sexually humored jokes (Very few of those, but they're in there.). That should pretty much be it. If anyone finds anything else they'd like me to warn against, let me know (IN A NICE MANNER! ^_^) and I'll be sure to add it in. Oh, and this deals with magical things and whatnot, so, if you're against even people writing about multiple Gods and Goddesses, I guess this isn't for you. I repeat, IF YOU DON'T LIKE WRITINGS ABOUT MAGIC AND GODS AND GODDESSES, DON'T READ THIS FIC. And if you do, and you don't like it, or if you just don't like it, please don't flame me. I have little enough self-esteem as it, and I can't take that. I had posted another fic about a week ago, and then pulled it that night because of the horrible flames I got, so, no flames. 

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam, dammit! No matter how much I would like to, I never will. It will always belong to the genius that created it! (And we love that person to death!) However, I have assimilated Domon and Kyoji into my male harem, so……. ^_^ (That would be a joke between some of my friends and my self. Don't mind it.) Also, I don't own any Gundam Wing characters that I make a reference to all of two or three times in this fic. (Again, DAMN! ^_^)

And for my one reviewer, so  far, Webster, he/she requested that I do a *why am I writing this*, at least, that's what I think he wanted, so, here it is:

I'm writing this because the idea popped into my head, I thought it was neat, so I started writing. That was in December. :smiles: I'm almost finished with it now. So, now I'm posting it. My friends here like it, so, I hoped people on ffn would too. The names you see in the fic (the original characters) I stole from my friends and whatnot, but, it's all imaginary. :winks at her friends: Thanks for the use of your names! Well, here you go!

All or Nothing

Chapter 2

            The walk to Bekah's spell room was a solemn one, silent until Achika sped up to match her pace with Bekah's and asked, "So, uh, what exactly are we going to do?"

            "Well," Bekah answered, "I'll have to find the spell that fits what we want to do exactly. I have a good idea of where it is, but, it may take a little while to find, with all of the books I have in my spell room."

            "Right, but what am I supposed to do? I don't see what I have to do with this. I don't even know why I'm still following you all!" Achika smiled.

            "Well, Achika, you'll help me with the spell, and you'll help me set up the area we're going to be performing the spell in. Ah!" Bekah stopped suddenly as a castle came into view, looming gracefully on the horizon. "Here we are." Bekah smiled proudly. "My castle."

            Bekah began walking again, with her sisters following her, until they got to the base of the castle. She stopped Achika and Cat as they came upon the old, but strong-looking castle. It was made of large stone blocks, some of which had slightly eroded over the many millennia it had stood erect in that world, giving it a powerful look that commanded respect, yet looked as if you could reach out and grab a handful of the millennias of wisdom that lay within. Many towers and steeples rose up from the top of the castle, balconies were everywhere, and the large draw-bridge entrance only added to its formidable look.

            There was something strange about the place though, strange being whatever you could find that seemed particularly out of the ordinary—this was a world of Gods, Goddesses, and mythical beings after all—the moat. At first glance, it looked just like any ordinary moat, anything a normal castle of this size would have, if it were a respectable castle with any pride, anyway. Except for, well, the water, it couldn't be, wasn't, water. It was opaque yet transparent, thick and heavy yet light as air and it definitely was not blue. It was silvery, yet like an opal, for when any light shone upon it, it reflected the most beautiful colors of the rainbow, and a myriad more in their most radiant glory.

            "Bekah?" Cat asked. "Bekah, is this stuff?!"

            "Dreams." Bekah replied calmly. "What you are looking at is what dreams are made of."

            "These are dreams?" Cat asked, bewildered.

            "Well, they're not quite dreams yet…"

            "What do you mean?"

            "This is just what we make them out of." Bekah sighed, not expecting to have to explain what she did to her little sister. "We take some of this inside every morning and night, look at what people's hopes and dreams are, and then mold this into those dreams and send them out to the sleeping people."

            "Ooooh! Coolies!" Cat grinned.

            "Cat, you're to easily amused for your own good. Did you know that?" Bekah hung her head, exasperated.

            "Yup!" Cat grinned even more, and taking a cue from Bekah, she spread her wings out and said, "I know I am!"

                       Bekah shook her head and looked at her two sisters. "We'll fly up to that balcony," she pointed to a balcony, one of the tallest ones, that sat between two towers, "to get into my spell room. That way, we won't have to put up with my Dream Court questioning or bothering us." 

With that said, Bekah snapped out her own wings and took off to the sky, Cat following her, picking Achika up along the way. Achika kicked and struggled against Cat, yelling, "I CAN FLY ON MY OWN, STUPID! NOW LET ME G-AHHHHHH!!!!!!" Cat, grinning like one of the Cheshire variety, had dropped Achika, like she's "asked." A few seconds later, a very peeved Goddess floated back up, glaring daggers at Cat. "I hate you and I will get you back!" Achika hissed venomously.

"Not when I'm in the G Gundam universe!" Cat shot back, sticking her tongue out and then grinning again, looking very reminiscent of her husband, Duo, Shinigami (1). Cat stopped grinning and opened her eyes when she didn't hear her sister's reply. A closed, saddened look had shadowed Achika's face, startlingly different from the normally very cheery disposition that ran her face.

"A-Ach-" Cat stuttered. She was cut off as Achika pulled ahead of her. Cat's face fell and she murmured, "Oh, Achika…" She noticed Bekah and Achika talking quietly together, and so she rolled over so that she was looking up at the sky, and then closed her eyes, the sunlight that filtered through them casting a dim light into her field of vision. She turned over everything she was about to do in her mind. All the people that loved her, all the possessions in her life that she held dear. Her throat became tight, but she swallowed a few times and relaxed it. Then, she actually smiled. "Cat-chan…" She told herself. "It's all gonna be okay. You'll be back here in no time, with everyone waiting for you…"

Cat rolled herself back over again so that she was flying normally again and soon after touched down onto the balcony floor and folded her wings as she followed her sisters inside the library-like room. Bekah immediately busied herself in finding the book needed for the spell, and Achika looked like she was trying to find something to do, and from the frantic manner she was trying in, it looked like she wanted it so she could hide something. 

"Achika?" Cat stepped forward and gently grabbed Achika's arm. She turned her a bit, and even in the dim lighting of the spell room, Cat could tell that Achika's eyes were slightly red and puffy.

"Ach- Uh- He-Hey! Wha-What's wrong?!" Cat asked, shocked.

"Nothing! Just some dust in my eye!"

"Oh well that's the biggest bunch of bullshit I've ever heard out of you! I thought you could lie better than that!"  
            "Well, it's not exactly like you have to ask!" Achika snapped. Immediately, she backed down her harsh tone, and before Cat realized what had happened, she had flung herself onto her, bawling, "It's not fair goddammit!" she yelled, beating her fist on Cat, still crying. "It's not fair…….." Cat put her arms around her older sister and stood there, rocking her gently. "Achika-chan, it'll be okay. I'll be back before you know it!"

"How can you say that?!" Achika looked up at Cat with a tear-streaked face. "You don't know that!!" She was sobbing again, her breath hitching. "You're just gonna leave all of us! You're gonna throw this-this life—everything you have here—us—all away!? Why?!!?"

"No, Achika! Never!" Cat exclaimed. "We'll always be together, but I've got to do this for myself."

"I-I know that, but… Why this spell?! Can't you just do another one, one that would let you come back safely if he doesn't fall in love with you?"

"Achika," Cat distanced herself from her sister, but still held onto her shoulders, "I've got to do this. If I can't get him to fall in love with me in a mortal state, for who I really am, then that would mean that this world is just a lie!"

"How so?" Achika stood puzzled, not seeing her sister's logic.

"I don't want to have had my husbands or lovers fall in love with me because I'm just another pretty face and a nice body that happens to have a good personality."

"That's not so! You know it!" Achika objected.

"Sometimes you have to wonder." Cat smiled wryly.

"Hmph." Achika snorted. "Whatever. I don't see your reason. Domon might not fall in love with you, just because he doesn't feel anything for you. It has nothing to do with him! What kind of test is this?"

"Achika," Cat said pleadingly, "you're just going to have to trust me on this one."

"I've got it." Bekah showed up beside the two of them and said, "I found the book. Let's go." She waved her hand, and the two Goddesses followed her to a large gircle in the center of the room (2). Bekah directed Cat into the center of the circle and Achika to the bottom of it. She herself took a place at the top of the circle. As Cat stood in the middle, holding her arm and biting her lip, it was obvious to her sisters that she was nervous.

Bekah waved her arm and numerous candles, already lit, floated through the air and settled themselves, still hovering slightly, around the edge of the circle. As a sudden, powerful smell of inscents began to permeate the air around them, Bekah spoke saying, "Now Achika, don't try and concentrate on saying this spell. The words will come to you, so long as you keep your mind clear and open. Got that?" Bekah winked and smiled.

            "Hai!" Achika nodded her head firmly.

            "And you, Cat," Rebekah turned her attention to Cat, "you must concentrate your hardest on where you are going, and what you are about to do, because if you don't, this spell will fail. Do you understand?"

            "H-hai!" Cat nodded firmly as well and closed her eyes, beginning to concentrate.

            "Here we go!" Bekah shouted. To room at once seemed to perk up and sparkle, as if the dust particles in the room had turned to crystals and were shimmering with help from the light that was streaming into the room from outside. From nowhere it seemed, a fierce, powerful gust of wind started to flow all around them, whipping their hair and clothes all about them. Over this loud roar, Bekah began to chant, closing her eyes and putting her arms and hands, palm out, towards Cat. Achika followed suit, furrowing her brow. And the spell began:

"_A wish for one to show you love,_

_For who you really are,_

_Will take you from this world above,_

_To one in uncertain worlds afar—"_

            The winds sped up and all three sisters cried out. Hold on! They mentally reassured each other.

_"—So sure in your decision,_

_This spell has no remission,_

_We'll strip you of your power,_

_You'll become a bare and naked flower,_

_Caught in Winter's cold, unforgiving stare._

_The time limit is a month,_

_No more, no less, that's it._

_And in-between,_

_Your powers unseen,_

_Will lie latent in submission._

_Get True Love's real kiss first from him,_

_Or face a consequence unwitnessed.—"_

            The gust of wind grew stronger still and a faint, golden aura began to build around the girls.

_"your memories of this life here,_

_By Death's scythe, will be sheared,_

_And your soul's sweet song be silenced,_

_By this unneeded act of violence.—"_

            The auras, which had been steadily building through the last part of the spell they had read, erupted around them in a blaze of the brightest gold ever seen. Cat brought her arms in close to her body, her hands, which were in fists, were tucked up under her chin, and she screamed. 

            Cat! Achika yelled mentally.

            Hold on a little longer! Bekah begged.

            Achika and Bekah mustered up the last of their strength to finish the spell, and Cat mustered up the last of her resolve to concentrate.

_"—But get the kiss,_

_And your true form no longer shall you miss._

_You'll come back to this word's shore,_

_To live happily forever more."_

            As soon as the last syllable of the spell fell from their lips, the candles around the circle erupted into a blazing inferno. A solid wall of flame whose scorching heat was felt throughout the room. In the middle of the twisting wall of flame, Cat screamed out, "DOMON!" Suddenly, the wall of fire fell, pushed out, and vanished. The wind dissipated and the wall of fire fell down, pushed out along the ground, and then vanished, much like a heavy curtain falling to the ground and the air it pushes out of its way rushing along the floor, and the auras vanished. Both Bekah and Achika then fell forward onto their knees and slumped to the ground. Weakly, they lifted their heads to see if Cat was still there or not. There was nothing there but two feathers from her wings. Achika and Bekah crawled toward each other, held each other, and began to cry. They rocked together and then Achika picked up the feathers. She handed one to her sister and said, "I guess she made it."

            Bekah smiled through her tears, took the feather, and choked out, "I guess so." She hugged her sister. "I guess so." Mentally, she added, as she held the feather tight, Good luck Cat-chan. Wherever you are.

Author's notes:

1. Shinigami (if you all didn't know) means "God of Death" or "the God of Death"

2. Think Cardcaptor Sakura circles. If you don't know what those are, look up CCS on the web. I'm sure you'll find a picture. 

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


End file.
